The present invention is generally related to data storage systems, and more particularly is related to devices and methods for retaining data media in a media storage device.
Many different types of data storage systems exist and are currently being used to store and access various types of data media, such as optical disks and magnetic tape cartridges to name a few, so that data may be read from and/or written to the data media. Typically, data storage systems include many media storage devices for storing a group of data media, one or more data exchange devices for reading from and/or writing to the data media, and a media handling device for transferring the data media between the media storage devices and the data exchange devices. A typical example of a data storage system is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/045,134, entitled xe2x80x9cMulti-Plane Translating Cartridge Handling System,xe2x80x9d now U.S. Pat. No. 6,025,972, issued on Feb. 15, 2000, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
The data media employed by data storage systems may be any of a variety of types of machine-readable devices capable of storing data, having the data read from the device by a data exchange device, and/or having the data written to the device by the data exchange devices. For instance, the data media may be a magnetic disk or tape, such as a digital linear tape (DLT) or an optical disk, such as a compact disc (CD) and a digital video disc (DVD). Depending on the type of data media employed by the data storage system, any of a variety of data exchange devices may be used.
The data exchange devices and the media storage devices are typically positioned at various locations around the media handling device so that the media handling device may access the data media stored in the media storage devices. Examples of media storage devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,205, issued on Mar. 28, 2002, entitled xe2x80x9cMedia Holding Device Incorporating A Media Locking Mechanismxe2x80x9d and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/961,990, filed Sep. 24, 2001, entitle xe2x80x9cData Cartridge Exchange Apparatus,xe2x80x9d which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
In many data storage systems, the media storage devices are arranged in a plurality of vertical stacks. Such data storage systems typically include a lift assembly engaged with, and for, moving the media handling device to access the data media arranged in the vertical stacks.
Data storage systems are usually connected to a host computer system that may access or store data on the data media. For example, if the host computer issues a request for data contained on a particular data medium, a control system associated with the data storage system may engage a positioning system to move the media handling system adjacent the desired data medium. The media handling system may then remove the data medium from the media storage device and transport it to the data exchange device. When properly positioned adjacent the data exchange device, the media handling system may insert the data medium in the data exchange device so that the host computer may access the data stored on the data medium.
Data media are typically received in slots in the media storage device. In order to keep the data media from falling out of the slots during the operation of the data storage system, media storage devices typically employ a spring mechanism attached to the media storage device for securing the data media within the slots. However, such systems have a number of disadvantages. Existing systems are often difficult to assemble because of the amount of force required to attach the spring mechanism to the media storage device. In addition, existing systems result in a high number of failures of the spring mechanism because of the amount of force required during assembly.
The present invention may be viewed as a media storage device configured to retain data media. Briefly described, in one of many possible embodiments, the media storage device comprises a housing having a plurality of slots configured to receive a plurality of data media, a plurality of spring retention members extending from the housing, and a spring mechanism attached to the housing. The spring mechanism includes a plurality of fingers and a plurality of elongate spring tabs. Each of the plurality of fingers extend into one of the plurality of slots and are configured to engage one of the plurality of data media when received in the slot. Each of the plurality of elongate spring tabs have an aperture and are configured such that one of the plurality of spring retention members extending from the housing engages the aperture.
The present invention may also be viewed as providing methods for assembling a media storage device. One such method involves the steps of: providing a housing having a plurality of slots configured to receive a plurality of data media and a plurality of spring retention members extending from the housing; providing a spring mechanism having a mounting portion from which extend a plurality of fingers and a plurality of elongate spring tabs; and attaching the spring mechanism to the housing by engaging the plurality of elongate spring tabs with the plurality of spring retention members.
Another method for assembling a media storage device comprises the steps of: providing a housing comprising a plurality of slots configured to receive a plurality of data media, a plurality of spring alignment members extending from the housing and defining a plurality of openings, a spring guide tab having a tab portion extending from the housing and an elongate portion attached to the tab portion and positioned substantially parallel to the housing, and a void bordering the tab portion and the elongate portion such that the spring guide tab is configured as a cantilevered spring; providing a spring mechanism having a mounting portion from which extend a plurality of fingers and a plurality of elongate spring tabs; and attaching the spring mechanism to the housing.